Felix Masher
Felix Masher is a Black Angel and prominant supervillain on Barvos. He was originally born on Arsinos, and is infamous for being the unknown half-brother of Cayden Masher. Outside of the Custodis known as the Outlaws and the Dark Avengers, very few people know of his existence. He is noted as being one of Whiro's most favoured agents due to his cunning and remorseless nature, beating both Drevonia and the Beastmaster for intelligence. He is often unfavoured by Whiro's other allies, and even other Titans, due to his young age, though all that doubt him generally regret doing so later. Felix is notable for having lived amongst the Outlaws for several years, posing as an ally and serving as an 'eye' for Whiro, ensuring both the fall of the Machine God, the breaking of Cayden's spirit, the defeat of the Outlaws and the summoning of Whiro to Arsinos (although the Outlaws thwarted the last two). Felix was killed by Nemeroth during Ascendancy. Early Life Born by a Ceph native, whom his father had become acquinted to during his early studies of Outland, Felix was raised by his father alone. Alongside his half-brother Cayden, Felix was an infant when Solomon began work on a super-soldier serum (the nature of which is still unknown) to give Cayden. A premature birth, Felix was physically weak compared to his brother. The intention was to hide Felix and allow him a normal life, giving the stronger sibling Cayden the responsibilities of ruling Amun-Seth. An accident occured, however, and Felix was exposed to the super-soldier serum in a larger, more dangerous quantity than Cayden. Reacting negatively to his system, Felix's life began to ebb away as the serum chewed away at his body and mind. Solomon, unable to save Felix from death, was forced to give him to his Ceph mother in Outland. The Ceph, with their greater knowledge of super-natural medicines, were able to keep him alive, but Solomon was defeated before Felix could be reclaimed, essentially abandoning him in Outland where he would be raised amongst the Ceph. Untrusted and surrounded by paranoia, Felix was treated as the 'Outsider' for his entire childhood, even by his adoptive parents (who renamed him Pup to add to his humiliation). As part of a large primitive family, they would often leave him behind during hunts or allow him only the last remain scraps of food. He was denied proper education, social stimulation or true freedom in many cases. Felix's reaction to the super-soldier serum was twisted at best, giving him only a fraction of the strength Cayden had. For the most part, Felix was forced to fend for himself. Isolated and bullied, it was in this depressed and angry state that Whiro found him. Ascendence Through various dreams, visions and telepathic communications, Whiro contacted Felix. Terrified of the messages at first, Felix eventually embraced Whiro as the only ally he had. Through his vast knowledge of the future, Whiro revealed Felix's true origins and identity to him. Nursing his both his health and his rage, Whiro saw potential in the youngster. Instilled with knowledge, power and physical strength, Felix outgrew his Ceph family in presence, as they became increasingly afraid of him. Once Whiro had nursed Felix into a fully fledged Black Angel, the Ceph tried to excomunicate him from their village. In response, Felix destroyed the entire populace, slaughtering all the families before find isolated refuge in Northrend. There, Whiro continued to boost Felix's strength and share intimate knowledge of the future, preparing him for the task he would undertake in return for Whiro's protection. During his teens, Felix eventually came across Cayden (as Whiro as predicated). From here, he put on a benevolant persona and ensured Cayden grew attached to him. Eventually, he fled from Cayden and sought the Outlaws instead, pulling the same trick on them. Under their protection, he served as eyes for Whiro to ensure the Machine God would be destroyed and Cayden's spirit broken entirely (as Whiro foresaw). Though the plan worked, the Outlaws survived and caught up with Felix as he was summoning Whiro to Arsinos. Under Whiro's instruction, Felix agreed not to fight the Outlaws himself and instead retreated. Whiro was defeated and banished from Arsinos. Reassignment & Death After escaping Arsinos, he drifted in the Warp between planets, serving Whiro on a few smaller scale assignments. Following the theft of the Orb during the Black Ball, which Felix was coincidentally present for, Whiro assigned Felix to Barvos instead, where he took over command of both Drevonia and the Beastmaster, who had consistantly failed in defeating the Dark Avengers. Felix carefully prodded and probed the Dark Avengers for information about their nature. When the Orb was destroyed by Helena Diamond, the Rainmaker instructed Felix to prepare a single assault to destroy the Dark Avengers. The assault failed, resulting in Felix being re-assigned again. Some time later, whilst attempting to steal a nuclear warhead, Felix encountered Nemeroth, who tore him limb from limb, and then ate him. Personality and Powers The full extent of Felix's personality is highly unknown, as he is extremely manipulative. He is cunning, unlike Drevonia or the Beastmaster (who would throw themselves into a fight or prolong it for their own enjoyment). Felix gets the job done, and nothing more. The few who have encountered him on Barvos have fallen victim to his silver tongue, being mislead into safety before destroyed. Though Felix has no telepathic abilities, some believe that he does. Felix's powerbase comes from both his enhanced human nature (as a result of his super-soldier serum) and the gifts bestowed upon him by Whiro. His ice-based abilities were heavily supressed during his time undercover with the Outlaws, so the true extent of his power has not been witnessed yet. He is capable of freezing a desert, turning lava to ice and rendering his targets motionless in a heartbeat. He is infamous for having an odd habit of torturing people by freezing the moisture in their bodies, one limb at a time. He is also known as the creator of the Lich's Curse, a malediction that lowers a person's body temperature at an agonisingly slow rate, with no amount of outside warmth of insulation capable of raising it. Those afflicted by the curse eventually die of hyperthermia several days later. Trivia *Felix is one of Whiro's more favoured Black Angels. Others of his kind tend to doubt his presence, since he is so young and most Black Angels are several hundred years old at least. *It is likely that Jim Moriarty, another Black Angel, did not know that Felix was on his side in order to ensure Felix's cover remain secure. *Felix spent time with both Cayden and the Outlaws during the events of Apocalypse, switching sides to feign his indecisive persona. *During Apocalypse, Felix had a brief encounter with Drevonia. Though allies, the two used the opportunity to further paint Felix as a victim in the eyes of the Outlaws and 'weaken' him a little more. Category:Villains